


Match Made in Cyberspace

by charleybradburies



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon Gay Character, Canon Queer Character, Canon Queer Relationship, Canon Related, Cell Phones, Community: 100_women, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Femslash Friday, Gen, Matchmaking, Online Dating, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Post-Relationship, Pre-Femslash, Pre-Relationship, Prequel, Sibling Bonding, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, what's the worst that could happen?</p><p>femslash100 challenge #459: match & 100-women prompt #57: strangers.</p><p>Prequel to the #SaturdaysForSawicki fic I'll be posting tomorrow. *winks*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Match Made in Cyberspace

“Oh, come on,” Felix groans, holding her phone out of reach. “You’re only looking for a date. What’s the _worst_ that could happen?”

“She...could be a _spy_ whose boss is trying to kill me.”

“Good! If _that’s_ the worst, you know that the worst is behind you,” he declares, and Cosima grumbles.

“Ooh, look at her,” he smiles, showing her the screen, now boasting a smiling redhead's Tinder. Before Felix can protest, Cosima swipes left.

“One date!” he complains, putting a finger up like clarification's necessary.

“Actually, it doesn’t have to be a date. You just _need_ to get outside yourself, Cos.”

She groans, but his concern is so obviously genuine, she allows that maybe this isn’t a horrific idea.

“Fine. One. But _I’m_ picking!”

Felix grins, and finally gives her phone back; he's displeased with how quickly she swipes left, but seemingly accepts that Cosima has veto power. At least, until he sees one particular blonde.

_Shay, 27._

“Oh, oh!” he says excitedly, tapping Cosima's shoulder, and she gives a small, pointed sigh. Felix smacks her head gently, and she shakes her head so her dreads hit him in the face.

“Just as bad as Sarah,” he huffs teasingly, and starts narrating the profile before Cosima upstages him and starts looking through Shay’s photos. She _is_ hella hot, with a great smile - maybe a drink would be kinda nice.

After she and Felix finish with their running commentary, Cosima has just a moment of deliberation before swiping right.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Woods on Fire at Night // Certain Agony of the Battlefield](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001374) by [charleybradburies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies)




End file.
